


Hot and Bothered

by Cigarettes_and_Valentines



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_Valentines/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_Valentines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya and Shizuo try to deal with the heat of summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

"It's too hot." Izaya whined.

"Well what do you want me to do about it, flea?" Shizuo retorted. It was one of those hot sticky summer days when the air was thick as soup and you tried to avoid any kind of movement whatsoever. Shizuo had luckily managed to get a day off from Tom, due to the sweltering heat (Tom didn't want to be running around Ikebukuro so he decided to call it a day) and Izaya couldn’t quite will himself to get up and drag himself to his computer to work.

"Fix the air conditioning." Izaya replied.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" The air conditioning in Izaya'a apartment had recently stopped functioning, and since Shizuo had none to speak of, they both decided to suffer together at Izaya's place. 

"Well then do something. Or at least think up of something that'll get my mind off of this damn heatwave." Izaya pouted. "I feel like I'm going to melt."

"Good." Shizuo muttered and stretched out on the couch. 

"What do you mean, "good"? Do you want your _dear_ boyfriend to melt away?"

"If it makes you shut up, then yeah."

"Shizu-chan! I'm offended!" Izaya said. He leaned over so that Shizuo could get a good view of his frowning face. Overplaying his feelings to get a reaction out of his boyfriend was something Izaya was very talented at. Partly this was due to his stellar acting skills, but also because Shizuo simply couldn't stand seeing Izaya upset for very long. "How could you say such a thing?"

Shizuo sighed. He stretched out further across Izaya's oversized couch and laid down. Thankfully, it was large enough that even with his height, he could lay down across it without his feet hanging over the edge. He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Izaya shifted. He moved so that he could come and sit on Shizuo's lap. He straddled the blond and smiled. "I get it. It's all the heat making Shizu-chan cranky. It's getting him all hot and bothered."

"I am not-" Shizuo protested before Izaya cut him off with a laugh. Still straddling him, Izaya began to rub his hands up and down Shizuo's thighs slowly. At first Shizuo's body tensed. The little flea was up to something. There was a plan cooking in his head, and it was very likely that it involved getting Shizuo as "hot and bothered" as possible to alleviate the boredom of the hot summer's day. But the heat was making him sluggish and pushing Izaya away from him would take too much effort. He relaxed as Izaya continued rubbing, pressing on harder now. It felt good, and for a moment or did take his mind off of the disgustingly humid weather outside.

"No worries Shizu-chan I can think of a way to fix this." Izaya said, giving Shizuo a smirk. He gave Shizuo _the_ smirk. The michevious little grin that made his eyes flash a brighter shade of red and instantly set Shizuo on edge. So the little asshole was planning something. Brown eyes flashed a warning at red. _I'm not in the mood to put up with your bullshit today. So watch your step._

"What the hell are you planning?" Shizuo asked, suspiciously yet warily. He hated to admit it, but Izaya's plans had a habit of working out in his favour despite Shizou's attempts to stop him.

"We-ll." Izaya leaned closer and ran a hand over the front of Shizuo's bartender uniform. It was laughable how even in this sweltering heat, Shizuo would still wear the uniform Kazuka gave him, as opposed to any type of clothing which would be more comfortable. "Maybe we'd feel a little cooler if we lost a few layers."

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm sure that bartender uniform must get really hot. What is it made from? Polyester?" Izaya shook his head. "That's not breathable at all. You'd be much better off without it."

"Izaya, I don’t have any other clothes at your place. And it's not like your stuff is going to fit me." Shizuo replied.

"I didn't say anything about changing clothes." Izaya pointed out. "I just said that you should lose the bartender getup." He smiled cheekily as he waited for Shizuo to process what he was proposing. And sure enough, a few minutes later, Shizou spluttered as he looked up at Izaya.

"Are you saying-" He began. "Are you saying that I should- that I should go _nude?"_

"Oh Shizuo, don't be such a prude. We must have seen each other naked at least a hundred times by now. And besides, you won't be alone."

"Oh yeah?" 

"Oh yes." Izaya replied. "Why not enjoy our privacy a little, Shizu-chan? I promise it'll make you feel more free."

"You say that like you've done this before."

"Maybe I have." Izaya said a knowing smirk. He stopped stroking Shizuo's thighs and moved his hands up to his chest, fiddling with his top button. "So what do you say?"

Shizuo thought for a few moments. On one hand, there wasn't any denying that taking off his clothes _would_ make the hot weather a little more bearable. On the other hand, he could sense Izaya was planning something, and he wasn't quite sure he was going to give him what he wanted.

"Okay." Shizuo said with a sigh. "Can you get off me, then?"

"Oh Shizu-chan, don't be like that." Izaya said coyly. He began to unbutton Shizuo's waistcoat slowly and teasingly. Shizuo smiled and leaned towards Izaya, reaching to grab the hem of his black t-shirt. While Izaya unbuttoned his, Shizuo pulled Izaya's off over his head and threw it to the floor beside him. 

"You always make such a mess." Izaya frowned as he removed Shizuo's waistcoat and shirt, quickly folding them and placing them in a neat pile on the coffee table. Shizuo rolled his eyes as Izaya ran his hands across his skin.

"Are you gonna get up and let me take my pants off now, or what?" Shizuo asked. Izaya pouted.

"You're not going to let me play around a little first?"

"Maybe later." Shizuo said. "I haven't decided yet. In the meantime, if we're going to do this whole naked ring you need to let me take my clothes off at least."

"Okay, okay." Izaya said with a smile. He got up, allowing Shizuo to stand up and remove the rest of his clothes with Izaya.

"Fold them, please." Izaya called as he went to retrieve his shirt from the other side of the couch. Shizuo concentrated on carefully folding his pants and boxers, placing them on top of the pile which Izaya had started. He had just finished when pale arms wrapped around his waist.

"Shizuuu-chaaan!" Izaya whispered.

"What now?"

"I'm bored." .

"What?"

"It's too hot, nobody's replied to my emails yet, and the city is too quiet today. This is boring." Izaya complained.

"I don't know, why don't you go and play chess or something?"

"And leave poor Shizu-chan all alone? I would never."

"I'm sure I can find something to do, flea." Shizuo replied.

"Oh no. I don't want you to spend the whole day sitting around watching television." Izaya shook his head. "We should do something."

"Like what?" Shizuo asked. "It's too hot for sex or anything like that.

"Is sex all you ever think about, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, reaching up to run a hand through his boyfriend's dyed blond hair. "You're such a beast." Shizuo rolled his eyes. He slid Izaya's arms off of him and turned around to face his boyfriend. It was now when they were both naked that the differences between their bodies were more pronounced than ever. Izaya was small, very thin and very light. He seemed almost fragile compared his tall, muscular parter. Shizou was a little more tanned than Izaya too. He used to joke that Izaya was like a vampire because he was so pale. They sucked blood like fleas so he could be one. He remembered Izaya had simply smirked and said something suggestive in reply. 

"So what do _you_ want to do, then?" Shizuo asked.

"Hmm…" Izaya thought for a while. "I don't know. Maybe we could do something that lets us cool down a little more."

"Oh yeah?" 

"Come on." Izaya took hold of Shizou's hand. "Let's see what's in the freezer." _Freezer? _Shizuo thought. _What the hell is he doing in the freezer?_ Despite his better judgment, Shizuo let Izaya lead him to the freezer, from which he removed a tray of ice cubes.__

__"Izaya." Shizuo began warily. "What are you planning to do with those?"_ _

__"Oh nothing really," He said as he removed a cube from the tray.He took it and ran it gently along Shizuo's neck. Shizuo sucked in air. After the instantaneous hit of coldness so powerful that it almost hurt, the ice cube left a wet trail on Shizuo's skin that was thankfully much cooler, if not a little tingly. "Just thought it would help keep us cool a little." Izaya took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, still holding the ice cube in his fingers._ _

__"It feels good." Shizuo commented._ _

__"Oh really?" Izaya asked, smirking again. _He's up to something. He's definitely up to something right now._ Shizuo thought, but then Izaya began to run the ice cube down his spine, sending a refreshing chill straight down his back. He let out a sigh, relaxed by the coolness._ _

__"Does Shizu-chan like the ice cubes?" Izaya asked, now moving one hand to wrap it around Shizuo's waist._ _

__"Maybe." Shizuo said with a smirk. He reached for the tray. "And how does the flea like ice cubes?"_ _

__"Not particularly." Izaya replied. "I think it's much more fun to watch you cool down."_ _

__"But you're probably getting all hot." Shizuo replied. "Don't you want to cool down too?"_ _

__"Oh, how sweet of my dear Shizu-chan to worry about me so much. However, I'll be perfectly fine. And besides, it's more fun to watch you."_ _

__"It always is." Said Shizuo with a sigh._ _

__"And what's that supposed to mean, hey?" Izaya asked. He ran the ice cube across his shoulders, trailing his lips along in its cool wake. Shizuo let out another sigh, unable to help himself. The coolness of the ice and the warmth of Izaya's lips together felt amazing, there was no denying it. And he also knew just how well Izaya knew this too. Shizuo took an ice cube and gently pressed it against Izaya's collarbone, holding it there. He watched as water drops trickled down Izaya's skin. They formed and ran down his pale chest. Shizuo's eyes followed the drops as they slid down towards his hips, and this was not missed by Izaya's sharp eyes._ _

__"Seen anything you like Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked._ _

__"You." Shizuo replied, running the ice cube along his boyfriend's chest. Izaya smiled ans grabbed a new ice cube to replace the one which had melted. Instead of putting it to Shizuo's skin, he held the ice cube in his lips and took a small step forwards, so that his skin brushed against Shizuo's. Wordlessly, Izaya pressed his lips to Shizuo's. The ice ran along Shizuo's lips, before making its way across his jaw, down his neck and across his chest. Shizuo closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Izaya's lips on their own always made sparks jump across the canvas of his skin. The addition of the ice cube only made it worse, or better, depending on your opinion. Either way, Shizuo was losing himself to Izaya's icy lips._ _

__Izaya couldn’t talk with the ice cube in his mouth, but he could clearly see that Shizuo was enjoying this quite a lot. He grinned as he ran the ice cube down his chest again, this time much slower, eliciting a soft sigh from Shizuo's . He smirked and continued to run his now cold lips, with the ice cube still in between them, across Shizuo's skin. With a devious glint in his eye, Izaya ran the ice cube over Shizuo's left nipple. Immediately, he felt Shizuo's body stiffen and he let out a small gasp of shock. He ran the ice cube over his nipple again and Shizuo let out another gasp, his hips bucking towards Izaya as he did._ _

__"I-Izaya." Shizuo sighed. The ice pressed against his chest had the unexpected effect of starting to turn him on. It felt strangely good, even though it was freezing cold, it filled him with a type of warmth that he knew very well. _God fucking damn it,_ he thought. _That bastard had planned this all along ._ Shizuo's train of thought was interrupted as Izaya had began to utilize another ice cube, rubbing them both against his nipples at once. Shizuo couldn’t contain his moans. It just felt so damn _good_. Izaya always knew how to make him feel so good. He reached out a hand and ran it through Izaya's thick black hair, wrapping the other hand around Izaya's waist to draw him closer. He didn't care about the heat anymore. He was pretty sure that they had enough ice cubes to deal with that if they needed to. Shizuo smiled, and once the ice cube in his boyfriend's mouth melted, he tilted his head upwards for a kiss. _ _

__Izaya's lips were still cold when they pressed against Shizuo's, filling him with an incredible sensation. Cool flesh against hot, both pressed together so tightly that they were almost fused. After a few moments, Izaya opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along Shizuo's warm lips. Shizuo moaned quietly in response. Having his boyfriend standing in front of him, teasing him and kissing him was a hell of a lot to handle, so maybe he was a _tiny_ bit aroused right now, which of course would not go unnoticed by Izaya._ _

__"You're hard." Izaya whispered into Shizuo's ear once he pulled apart from the kiss._ _

__"And?" Shizuo asked, sliding his hands into a more comfortable position around Izaya's waist._ _

__"Let me take care of that." Izaya replied._ _

__"Take care of it?" Shizuo repeated._ _

__"Well you can't exactly walk around like that all day, can you Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked. He ran a finger playfully down Shizuo's chest._ _

__"But it's too hot for-" Shizuo began to protest before Izaya cut him off._ _

__"Don't worry. I have a way in mind that'll keep us cool."_ _

__"Oh yeah? And what is that?"_ _

__"Don't ask too many questions, Shizu-chan." Izaya said. "Just trust me on this." Shizuo probably had at least a million reasons not to trust Izaya, but he knew that one way or another, he was going to end up giving in anyways._ _

__"Okay." Shizuo said. Izaya removed himself from Shizuo's arms._ _

__"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked._ _

__"You'll find out soon enough." Izaya replied. He got down to his knees in front of Shizuo, and took his penis is one hand, slowly stroking it._ _

__"Izaya." Shizuo began._ _

__"Shh." Izaya said and pressed his lips to the tip of Shizuo's penis. Minimum contact between us means minimal exchange of heat, Shizu-chan. Didn't you pay any attention at all in school?"_ _

__"Shut up. Izaya." Shizuo replied. Izaya pouted and looked up at his boyfriend._ _

__"Well that was rude!"_ _

__"And so were you." Shizuo reached down and began to play with Izaya's hair. "Now can we please continue?" Izaya frowned for a minute, debating whether or not it was worth throwing a tantrum. He looked up at how _obviously_ desperate Shizuo was and decided against it._ _

__"You're lucky I love you." Izaya said before taking Shizuo's penis into his mouth and beginning to suck. Shizuo moaned as Izaya sucked. Izaya knew how to do this well. He took as much as he could into his mouth and ran his tongue around it, bobbing his head. He moved his head back and forth, doing everything that he knew Shizuo liked. And sure enough, within a few moments. Shizuo was moaning and sighing desperately. He loved seeing Shizuo like this, when his lust took over his mind and Shizuo didn't think, he just _fucked_ Izaya liked him like that. He liked to unleash the inner beast._ _

__He continued to suck while Shizuo did his best to hold on. Izaya knew how to make him feel fantastic, even if it meant just touching one part of his body. The rest of his body yearned for more, to touch him, to feel him, no matter the heat._ _

__But it wasn't too long before he succumbed to the warm feeling spreading through his stomach and came into Izaya's mouth. He watched as Izaya swallowed and pulled away._ _

__"That was amazing."Shizuo breathed._ _

__"I'm glad you're satisfied." Izaya replied with a smirk. "Now what else shall we do to pass the time, hmm?"_ _


End file.
